Letters to Niisan
by Goggleplex
Summary: His name is Itachi Hyuuga and he is an SClass Criminal in the Akatsuki. Unfortunately even the massacre of his clan and threats to her life did nothing to deter Hinata from striving to be the best little sister she could be. AU discontinued
1. The Hyuuga Massacre

Letters to Niisan

by Goggleplex

Summery: His name is Itachi Hyuuga and he is an S-Class Criminal in the Akatsuki. Unfortunately even the massacre of his clan and threats to her life did nothing to deter Hinata from being the best little sister she could be. AU

Chapter One - The Hyuuga Massacre

Itachi Hyuuga was the young genius of Konoha. At only the age of thirteen he was already an ANBU captain and was an expert in even the most difficult of his clan's techniques. He was next in line to be head of the clan after his father Hiashi died and was in the main branch. He had two little sisters, the oldest one was named Hinata, she was six and already had a curse seal on her forehead, which she hid constantly behind a long white ribbon that was tied into a bow behind her head. His second sister Hanabi was an up-and-coming genius who embarrassingly enough for Hinata could already fight on even grounds with her, though she was only two years old.

Hinata had a kind heart. She loved her father, older brother, little sister, animals of all sorts and especially a little loud orphan boy named Naruto who she constantly saw running around, causing trouble whenever she ventured out of her clan's home. She admired the boy. He was bold, brash, rude to adults and most of all a free spirit. He barely glanced at her the few times they crossed paths though. The only person she would talk to about her feelings and life's ups and downs was Itachi. She loved his listening ear the most about him. Though her older brother was serious, frigid and sometimes condemning she could always count on him to listen when she got around to speaking to him. Hinata adored Itachi.

Itachi however hated his family. In his own power he had secretly surpassed the Hyuuga power by developing a 360 degree ranged 'Sharingan' (three silvery-blue comma's amidst the usual pale lavender of the Hyuuga) when he was only ten years old. His partner Shishu Uchiha gave him plenty information about how to use the Sharingan thanks to his endless bragging. The Hyuuga clan was weak. His clan was weak. The main branch clung to enslaving their own family to keep the feeling of being powerful in their weak minds and the branch family was worse. They were weak and did nothing to stop the oppression of their own lives from happening. If all the branch members took a stand they wouldn't have to be the lap dogs of the main.

So when the Akatsuki offered him a position in exchange for the mere severing of his family's lives he gladly took up the offer. And he knew exactly how to work out his strategy of destruction as well. If his plan worked his weak little sister might finally grow a backbone too.

The plan was executed perfectly. It was an early winter evening on Hintata's birthday and everyone in the clan was in the main courtyard. For it wasn't a joyous celebration but the final strike at the neck for today was the day Hinata would be assigned to be someones guard. It likely would have been Itachi's younger cousin Hanaisu who was a three-year-old brat with no sense of self-protection. Itachi made a move as he stood to his feet and pretended to call for a toast, drawing the attention of everyone to his rather small thirteen-year-old frame.

"I would like to let you all know that you are all disgusting sniveling rats and will make a lovely bunch of carcasses once I'm through with you all." He activated his Sharingan-Byakugan and proceeded to mercilessly slaughter his clan as his tiny sister sat, watching in horror being the only one left out of the rather strong genjutsu, those strong enough to fight of the genjutsu found themselves cut into pieces thanks to Itachi's speed with his blade however. Finally as he stared coldly at his quivering sister he stoically spoke, "You are weak Hinata. I am removing the seal on your forehead and have decided not to kill you today because you are not worth the blood. Hate me little sister, cling to revenge and perhaps one day you will be able to amount to half of what I am. I will kill you when you come for me."

And with that he disappeared in a swirl of leafs and vanished into the night. It wouldn't be until the next day that a Jounin found Hinata sitting silently and motionlessly surrounded by the bodies of her family members.

"Will she be okay?" the medic treating Hinata looked over at the trainee beside her who looked worridly into Hinata's emotionless face, "She wasn't hurt by him physicaly I know but how will her mind cope with watever she witnessed yesterday?"

The medic huffed and said, "Like any ninja would. It's her duty to avenge her slaughtered family. The Uchiha's will be trying to kill him for stealing their bloodline but she will be the one to deliver the finishing blow."

"The poor girl. The path of an avenger is hard indeed. I hope when she kills him she does it painfully."

Silently the girl listened to the two talk, _'I have to kill Niisan? But why? He's the last family besides me. I don't want to be the last. He killed everyone...tousan...Hanabi-chan...but...I don't want to kill Niisan. I don't want to hate Itachi-niisan. I love niisan even though he hates me. Why can't I hate him? Am I really so weak that I can't hate the brother who killed my whole family? What do I do?'_

For the first time since the massacre Hinata cried, not from fear, loathing or hoplessness but for the loss of her family and the fact that even her own kind heart did not win the love of her nii-san. _'I-I'll try harder. Niisan is alone in the world now like me and even though he hates me...he needs me...'_

End Chapter One

Review please!


	2. The First Letter

Letters to Niisan

by Goggleplex

Summery: His name is Itachi Hyuuga and he is an S-Class Criminal in the Akatsuki. Unfortunately even the massacre of his clan and threats to her life did nothing to deter Hinata from being the best little sister she could be. AU

* * *

Chapter Two - The First Letter

It was a year after he left home when Itachi received the first letter from his sister. He had been standing at attention in a meeting filled with all of the members currently in the Akatsuki. To his right was his partner Kisame and across was the newly recruited and slightly disgruntled Deidara. The leader had been pausing for dramatic tension when there was a sudden puff of smoke that caused a slight panic that left behind a rolled up scroll simply titled 'For Itachi' on the seal.

After determining the scroll was not a potential threat the leader glared at Itachi and ordered him to open it and read it out loud. As he did Itachi could feel his carefully build reputation of a cold-hearted bastard slip away into nothingness.

"_Dear Itachi-Niisan,_

_It is getting colder here in Konoha and this morning there was a pretty dusting of frost over all the windows in the village. I hope I didn't interrupt a pursuit or dramatic standoff between yourself and a Hunter-nin, I just couldn't wait to send you a letter._

_I am writing not to condone or threaten you but instead to say that I am willing to forgive you for the ruthless slaying of our family. If I could I would annex your missing-status so I could stay with you again but that isn't likely. I'm sure you are wondering how I managed to 'pinpoint' your exact location but I didn't. I was looking in old family records and came across a seal meant for sending messages no matter how far the distance. The seal is used with minimal chikara and hones in on to a person's closest blood relative. Seeing as you're my only family now that is you. I hope you are doing well and be sure to stay safe. I know hunter-nins are after you now so I hope you're getting enough rest out in the wild. Be sure to eat properly and if you ever need to reply there is an enclosed sheet of paper with a return seal on it. I really miss you, nii-san._

_Love,_

_Your Sister, Hinata_"

Itachi heard Kisame cough, obviously trying to cover any amused laughter threatening to rise up. Deidara was less modest about his amusement and gleefully cackled, giving his new partner Sasori doubts about the blond bomber's sanity.

"Silence, Deidara," the leader ordered with a harsh glare, silencing the artist before turning his gaze to the stoic Hyuuga with the obviously insane younger sister, "Itachi. I was under the impression that you were to completely obliterate your family to sever all ties with your village. Is there a reason why your sister still wants contact with you?"

Itachi was silent for three long seconds before replying, "Trauma induced amnesia is the only thing I can come up with. That or I broke her..."

"But don't forget Itachi," Deidara said with a wicked gleam in his eye, "She did say _'I am willing to forgive you for the ruthless slaying of our family,' _just admit it, Hyuuga. Your sister hit you with the cruelest revenge ever, she completely forgave you."

The world suddenly shifted into various shades of red and black around Deidara's sight, "You dare to mock me when just looking at me will cause a person to fall into Tsukuyomi. Do not test my patience Deidara or I will destroy you."

The world vanished, not even a moment had passed on the outside but Deidara shivered in disgust. It wasn't right that a fourteen-year-old could be able to make a sixteen-year-old like him shake from fright. It just wasn't fair that Itachi was able kill a person who simply looked in his direction.

"You will not answer any of your sister's letters, understand Itachi?" their leader ordered.

"I never intended to in the first place." Itachi replied. The meeting continued and everyone put the incident in the back of their minds and the next day when another letter appeared in a poof of smoke while Kisame and Itachi walked through a barren forest Itachi didn't even open it.

End Chapter Two

* * *

Thank you to those of you who reviewed! Hope you liked this installment and the next will come relatively soon! Love ya!

Goggleplex


	3. Itachi the Diary

Letters to Niisan

by Goggleplex

Summery: His name is Itachi Hyuuga and he is an S-Class Criminal in the Akatsuki. Unfortunately even the massacre of his clan and threats to her life did nothing to deter Hinata from being the best little sister she could be. AU

Chapter Three - Itachi the Diary

* * *

Dear Itachi,

It is beautiful here in Konoha since the flowers have begun to bloom. I have started at the Ninja Academy and have already become friends with several people. The first person I met was a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. I don't know if you remember but when we lived together I admired him from afar. He's very energetic and has a very funny attitude. My second friend's name is Sakura Haruno. She has pink hair and is very passionate as well. When she told Sasuke Uchiha she was going to marry him when they grew up and he told her she was pathetic she just punched him and said, 'I changed my mind. You're older brother Neji is better than you anyway,' but she was crying after everyone left though, I think Sasuke really hurt her feelings.

My teacher's name is Iruka Umino and he is very patient up to a point anyway. Anyway, I hope you are doing well and keep you in my thoughts.

Love,

Hinata

----------

Dear Itachi,

The air was very chilly this morning despite it being the height of spring in Konoha. I apologize for not writing for so long, Itachi but things in my life have been becoming quite hectic lately. Today Naruto decided to prank the ANBU Headquarters by switching their coffee to decaf and painting hearts and stars all over their uniforms. I was impressed that he was able to avoid their detection for so long while hiding in the middle of the rafters in their headquarters.

Sakura beat up Ami today because Ami told Sakura that she was weak nobody from a civilian family. Sakura can hit people really hard. But her greatest strength is in her genjutsu and chikara control. She hasn't been wearing as much red as she usually has lately, instead she's wearing green clothing which definitely suits her appearance. I am tied at top of the class with Sasuke Uchiha and he will not stop challenging me to fights to see who's better. I have included a bento box with this message in case you get hungry, being on the run doesn't mean you should eat poorly. I have to do some homework so I'll write you again soon!

Love,

Hinata

----------

Dear Itachi

The trees are filled with the humming of bees this summer in Konoha. I need some advice, Itachi-neesan. Sasuke Uchiha asked me out on a date today but I don't really like him that much. I'd much rather go on a date with Naruto-kun but he only seems to like me as a friend and he has a crush on Sakura anyway. Should I go on one date with Sasuke to be polite or should I tell him I'm interested in someone else? This is so hard to think about! Did girls ever like you when you still lived in Konoha? I can't seem to remember much about you and it makes me sad. Were we really so distant to each other that we didn't know each other even though we're siblings? If it was my fault I apologize.

I hope you are enjoying your bento boxes. I remember you seemed to like teriyaki chicken and dango more than anything else mother made so I mostly include those things. If you ever want something different just say so and I'll make it for you. I still miss you and think of you every day.

Love,

Hinata

----------

Dear Hinata,

Send one extra bento with sushi and onigiri. My teammate is becoming bothersome since he doesn't eat as well as I seem to. That is all I require.

Sincerely,

Itachi

----------

The next day Kisame wept tears of joy at the sight of the delicious lunch Itachi's little sister had sent. "I wish my sister was as nice as yours is."

"She is a foolish little sister...but she does make good dango..."

* * *

END CHAPTER THREE

I love chapters that are short but sweet, don't you? Please review!


	4. Psychotic Overprotective Older Brother

Letters to Niisan

by Goggleplex

Summery: His name is Itachi Hyuuga and he is an S-Class Criminal in the Akatsuki. Unfortunately even the massacre of his clan and threats to her life did nothing to deter Hinata from being the best little sister she could be. AU

* * *

Chapter Four - Psychotic Overprotective Older Brother

Itachi stared at the floor intently waiting for his daily lunch and accompanying note which was almost a half an hour late today. Itachi didn't admit it to anyone but even though he told Pein that he only accepted the lunches from his sister he actually did read the notes and letters she sent him. Finally after another fifteen minutes of waiting there was a poof of smoke before it waifed away, leaving behind eight bento boxes stacked up on top of each other and a letter on the top. He took the lunches into the kitchen and kept his own while sticking the remaining seven in the fridge. It was a bit unconventional to have a little sister who was responsible for feeding the most dangerous criminals in the known shinobi world. Everyone in the Akatsuki received a daily lunch with the exception of Sasori who didn't eat.

"Lunch is here!" Deidara, who had just entered the kitchen shouted into the hallway causing a mass stempede of black cloaked shinobi to enter the room.

"Woohoo! I got the sushi this time!" Konan, the one female in the Akatsuki announced, leaving no room for an argument.

"Yes free lunch!"

"She made it rare..._just how I like it!_"

"I love fresh noodles!"

"Mmm...peaches...Jashin-sama is pleased to allow me to keep this offering of fucking delicious food..."

"Spicy shrimp! She remembered its my favorite!"

"I wish I could eat...the art of cuisine is so beautiful looking..."

Shaking his head Itachi left the kitchen and walked over to his quarters and opened the letter to read it while he ate his usual dango with teriyaki chicken and accompanied rice cakes. Hinata had finally graduated the academy the day before and the current letter's lateness finally made sense as he read it.

Dear Itachi,

It is very sunny in Konoha today and the air is fresh with scents of autumn approaching. I met my teammates yesterday and am very happy with the arrangements of my team. Both Naruto and Sakura are with me on Team Seven and our jounin sensei is named Kakashi Hatake. Today he gave us a 'final test' to see if we are capable of becoming genin. He used a slightly odd bell test to test us, which required Sakura, Naruto and I to get the two bells he kept on his person. He told us that only those who got a bell would be able to pass, which would be difficult individually so we decided to work together even if one of us would have to return to the Academy. However, the rule apparently was only a ruse; the point of the test was to foster teamwork and to teach us that some rules need to be broken on occasion.

I believe we are a very well rounded team with Naruto being our ninjutsu point, Sakura with her genjutsu and myself with taijutsu. I sent a picture of us to you since I don't think you've seen what i look like since you left all those years ago. I miss you and still hope of seeing you again one day, Itachi.

Love,

Hinata

Itachi rose an eyebrow and picked up a closed envelope that likely contained the picture Hinata spoke of. It was a usual genin team photograph with four people smiling in it. The tallest was Kakashi Hatake, his mask and silver hair color being rather unmistakable traits. But it was the kids standing in front of him that really drew his attention. In the center a golden mop of messy blond hair topped a face that held a beaming, fox-live visage. Naruto Uzumaki. He wore orange clothing and strangely enough had claw-like finger nails and rather sharp teeth as well. Possibly the result of using the 'red chikara' his sister told him about whenever she closed of his tenketsu points. Which was in nearly every sparring match they had together.

To the blonde's left was a smirking pink haired kunochi who wore her long hair in separate braids pulled together as one. She looked more serious than most kunochi he had known. She wore a green dress that matched her eyes and oddly enough white fishnet instead of black.

And finally to the right of the fox jinchuuriki stood his little sister. Her eyes were just as he remembered, gentle and caring, but everything else about her appearance had changed. Her hair was long and pulled back into a simple ponytail and her clothing was dark purples and blues rather then soft tans and creamy colors. She looked like a sweet and innocent spirit in all that dark clothing. His little sister had grown up to be a very beautiful looking preteen who would obviously only become even more stunning as she aged more. He had already 'destroyed' the letter and was considering doing the same to the picture when Kisame entered the room eating his spicy shrimp tempura as though it was slowly dissolving in his mouth.

"Good afternoon, Itachi-san," he said with a wide grin, "And how is the chibi-Hyuuga doing."

"You know I do not read her silly notes Kisame-san." Itachi said with a pointed glance, "Is there a reason you're here now?"

Kisame ignored his question in favor of looking at the photograph in Itachi's hand, "Oh chibi-Hyuuga's a ninja now is she? She's cute, you should put a leash on her now so when she grows up she won't go running into the arms of some random ninja."

Itachi's pointed glance narrowed slowly into a glare and he said, "Don't be foolish, Kisame-san. What ninja would desire a woman who foolishly sends food to wanted criminals. She will be alone until the day she dies after all. The boy she likes desires another girl."

Kisame blinked at his partner's...naivety to the situation... "She's twelve years old Itachi-san. Crushes at that age rarely last past a few years. By this time next year she may set her sights on someone else after all."

Itachi's byakugan flashed into a shingaran and he coolly said, "No person is worthy of my sister. She is weak and needs someone powerful to protect her and no one has enough power to receive my approval."

Kisame slapped his head in slight exasperation. He had no idea Itachi was so protective over his sister...kami help any poor boy who fell for the chibi-Hyuuga...

END CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Thank you very much for your lovely reviews! I hope you liked this chapter and I have to say that you guys are great! 


	5. Hyuuga Orphan

Letters to Niisan

by Goggleplex

Summery: His name is Itachi Hyuuga and he is an S-Class Criminal in the Akatsuki. Unfortunately even the massacre of his clan and threats to her life did nothing to deter Hinata from being the best little sister she could be. AU

Chapter Five - Hyuuga Orphan

* * *

Kakashi had absolutely no idea what was the problem with his students. They were much different than rumors around town made them out to be. The rumors said that Naruto was a troublemaking loser, that Hinata was a driven avenger and that Sakura would be useless on the team because she had 'mental instability.' And while it was true that Naruto was energetic, he was_not_ a loser he simply had slacked off in class and didn't care for "old fashioned class ranking." It was also true that Hinata Hyuuga was driven. But she was driven not by her family's death or by a path of an avenger but instead was driven to become "The Most Powerful Medic Nin In the Entire World." And while it was true that Sakura Haruno had multiple arrests for violently attacking Sasuke and Neji Uchiha she wasn't _that_ "mentally unstable."

... She was better than having Anko around, that was for sure...

But his students had several very odd qwirks. Naruto had an affinity for psychological torture, pranks and very, very dangerous booby traps. Sakura lived in the library and used seals for _everything_ including carrying weapons, food, portable fire, water and barbed wire for Naruto's traps. Hinata Hyuuga had a monthly 'allowance' of 25,000 ryo which was not used to buy clothes or weapons but instead she spent 95 of the funds on food supplies. He had silently watched her one morning make enough food to feed a family of starving wolves before sealing it all away somewhere accompanied with an unmarked envelope and a puff of smoke.

There were many questions running through his head as he learned more about his students. Where did all the food Hinata make go to? Why wasn't Hinata concerned about her criminal older brother? What reason did Sakura have for constantly smashing her fist into Sasuke Uchiha's nose? Was Naruto demonic or just a very devious ninja? Why did Hinata live in the smallest house on the Hyuuga Complex while allowing Naruto to live in the biggest? And most importantly: Why didn't any of them complain about all their D-Rank missions and lackluster training schedual?

Seriously. It had already been a month of weed pulling and cat hunting and back in his childhood Obito had already had a nervous breakdown and demanded to have at _least_ a C-rank mission. Was his team somehow broken?

Today was more dull than any of the previous ones had been. They went grocery shopping, mowed two separate lawns, fed the fish of a Jounin off on a mission and swept and mopped the Hokage tower. That was when a chunin burst into the room and slammed a file down on the table where the Hokage and Iruka sat giving out missions. Kakashi barely glanced over at least this might be slightly more interesting than watching the floor dry.

"I _refuse_ to take this mission. I'm sorry but the client is annoying, drunk, insulting and I also suspect he is slightly insane. Find someone else to escort him fifty miles to Wave Country!" and with that the chinin stalked way grumbling something about getting far away from 'the old geezer'.

'_Hmm'_ Kakashi looked over at his floor sweeping students and the C-Class Mission on the desk before slightly nodding, "Oi, Hokage-sama. If you wish my team has completed thirty eight D-ranked missions so I believe they are ready for a simple C-Ranked Escort Mission."

The third glanced over at the expectant Kakashi before looking at the three Genin in his grandstudent's care. Their eyes gleamed hopefully as well at the sound of the request. _I understand. They've been refused so many things in life they can't bring themselves up to ask for allowances. I'll need to ask Kakashi to look into fixing that._

"Very well Kakashi. You will be granted this mission. Escort a man named Tazuna to Wave Country and guard him against harm until he finishes building his bridge."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Hinata fingered a scroll in her kunai pouch and smiled slightly, she couldn't wait to add to her note to tell Itachi she was going on a traveling mission. It would be awesome. But she wouldn't be able to make Itachi lunches while she was away and that mad her feel a bit sad, _'What should I do? He's so used to getting lunch that he'll starve if I don't send him something for such a long time._'

Dear Itachi,

Fall is swiftly coming to a close and the sunsets are becoming spectacular. I'm going on my first long term mission this week. It will likely last all winter and I will be going to Wave Country on an escort mission. I don't want to have to bother you with this but I had Sakura-chan seal two months worth of food away so you will still have your lunches. I know freshly made is better tasting but I won't be able to make ten lunches on the mission without raising suspicion. If I was caught sending you lunch they would make me stop talking to you. I will continue to write and I hope you have a lovely day!

Sincerely,

Hinata

There was a poof of smoke and five hundred miles to the north Itachi felt an emotion he hadn't felt in over a decade: worry for another person. _If anyone hurts her I'll tear out their entrails..._

END CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I've been tinkering with making my own AMV's for youtube and they are much more time consuming then I figured. Thank you very much for your lovely reviews! I hope you liked this chapter and I have to say that you guys are great! 


	6. Screwball Sakura and Nutcase Naruto

Letters to Niisan

by Goggleplex

Summery: His name is Itachi Hyuuga and he is an S-Class Criminal in the Akatsuki. Unfortunately even the massacre of his clan and threats to her life did nothing to deter Hinata from being the best little sister she could be. AU

* * *

Chapter Six - Screwball Sakura and Nutcase Naruto

As Team Seven traveled to Wave Country Kakashi took the time to talk to and individually check the status of his students starting with his most high strung one, "Sakura would you come over here for a moment, I'd like to have a chat."

Sakura glanced at her teacher curiously but nodded her head and stepped back a ways so that Hinata and Naruto were in front of Tazuna while she and Kakashi were behind. She casually flipped her braids over her shoulder and with an inquiring glance asked, "What do you need Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'd like to ask you a quick question that I want you to answer honestly. Why is it you feel you need to physically attack Sasuke and Neji Uchiha whenever you see them?"

A fire entered her eyes and said, "It's nothing personal. I just hate Uchihas and their messed up mind-raping genjutsu ways."

"Wait, were you attacked by an Uchiha then?" Kakashi asked, "That isn't likely since the Uchihas are Konoha's police force."

"Are you calling me a liar Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said in a deceptively calm voice, "Because you'd be wrong. The first time I was arrested was when I was seven. Sasuke-teme had been pestering Hinata-chan to spar with him and when I told him to buzz off he had the audacity to say, 'You can stay out of this Haruno. This is between Clan Ninjas a nobody from a civilian family like you doesn't need to shove into our business.' I was obviously angry after this and I attacked him out of anger. His brother saw me attack him and reported me to his cousins and they arrested me. After that they interrogated me pretty severely but they didn't physically hurt me or anything. After that though my second personality became my dominant one and I'm just a more aggressive person now."

"Well your going to need to become less aggressive towards your allies. You won't be able to increase in shinobi ranks if enough people believe the stress would cause you to become murderously insane..."

"I'll think about it, sensei. But no promices until Uchiha will firmply remove his head from his ass...which will be _never_."

Kakashi sighed is slight irritation but desided to let it go, they would talk more later. "Hinata, get into rear position with Sakura. I need to speak with Naruto."

The two switched placed and Naruto glanced over expectantlly over at Kakashi, "What do you want to talk about Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't wish to be so blunt but how much of your tenant's power do you consciously draw upon? It's obvious by your physical appearence that you use it a lot." Kakashi hoped his blunt statement wouldn't cause the boy to become defensive.

"Not often, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with a cheeky grin, "I mostly just keep my appearance like this because it makes me look rugged and fierce. No one messes with me anymore now since they all think the Kyuubi is slowly overtaking me. Plus I think Sakura-chan finds this appearance so sexy she will not be able to resist my charms. Hahaha!"

'What a goof...' Kakashi mentally clucked, 'Naruto is a nutcase and Sakura is a screwball. I'm just glad Hinata is normal...'

The group were still walking, now having come to a small but deep river, and were just crossing a bridge at that moment. Naruto and Kakashi where still in the lead and Tazuna was behind them. Hinata and Sakura were walking side-by-side at the back quitly chatting with each other.

Once they were over the bridge, they didn't feel any need to travel in a line any more and so Naruto had slowed his pace and taken the left side of Sakura as his walking area while Hinata remained firmly on her right, refusing to leave her side. Kakashi and Tazuna walked next to each other just a little way ahead of the Genin.

As they walked passed a puddle, only Kakashi cast a spare look towards it. No rain had fallen recently enough for it to appear as if a storm had just passed, so it seemed a bit odd to him as to the reason a puddle would be in the middle of the road. Also, that puddle was the only one anywhere in sight.

Ripples appeared in the puddle once the entire Konoha group had passed it and a head lifted out of the surface of the water. Soon following it was the entire body of a man, with the bottom half of his face hidden under a gas mask. His hair showed, but half of it was perfectly combed and neat while the other was wild and un-brushed.

The one man split into two as one of them jumped up with a silver chain in his head, travelling at a great speed. The chain was attached to a metal hand-cover that each of the men was wearing, and they wrapped the spiked metal chain around Kakashi's body, since he was the easiest to attack from where they were.

"What the heck?" Naruto shouted in shock.

"What's going on?" Hinata questioned, shielding her eyes from the dust that the men kicked from their speed.

"We have to stop them!" Sakura cried as the dust cleared.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed in worry over the life of their teacher.

"Yeah!" On of the men cheered.

"Let's do it!" The other prompted.

Everyone looked on in shock as Kakashi's one visible eye widened a little and the two men moved again, pulling the chains tighter and tighter around his large form until he was completely torn apart. Blood covered the ground and splashed on the faces of the two men, who seemed unaffected by the result of their attack.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata shouted, wanting to do something…anything that would save him and make it so what just happened would undo itself. The two men appeared behind Hinata and laughed.

"Now it's your turn." One stated to the girl.

They came at her with the same chain that had been used to rip Kakashi apart only moments ago, fully intending on killing the 'last Hyuuga' before she got the change to do anything. All Hinata could do was stare at them in a mixture of shock and fear as they came closer and closer.

Naruto acted quickly and out of pure instinct, using a shuriken to pin the chain to the tree nearest before it could wrap around and kill Hinata. He then used a kunai to reinforce the hold the shuriken already had on the chain, just to make sure they couldn't use it.

"Argh! I can't get loose!" The man with straight hair complained as both he and the look-alike with messy hair pulled on the chain to free it from the tree. Hinata stared in awe at Naruto as the blond landed on the metal claws covering the hands of the mist ninja. He then took a good grip on their arms and kicked their faces, causing them to go back until the chain snapped.

Both then ran from Naruto and one aimed once more for Hinata as the other ran at Tazuna. Sakura, using all the speed she could muster, moved in front of Tazuna with a kunai ready in hand, ready to risk her own life for his as he had stated they should do back with the Hokage.

Naruto's head turned in her direction as the man lifted a clawed hand to attack her and he grew angry. Every movement and every breath seemed to slow down as the claw got closer and closer to his friend. Naruto, not caring about his own health, moved in front of her with his arms spread and his eyes glaring at the one who would hurt her.

A hit that could probably kill him was on its way and all Naruto could think was that at least Sakura would be okay. Not a second before impact, the man was grabbed around the neck by none other than their previously 'dead and torn apart' sensei, Kakashi. This same sensei also had the other man in a tight grip with his second arm.

Hinata was on the floor, still awaiting her impending doom, when she heard a gasp from on of the mist men and looked up. She gaped at the silver-haired man as he single-handedly took down both of the threats in less than a minuet of showing up again.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted casually as he held the two men.

"Thank Kami that you're alright." Sakura said relieved.

"Sheesh. What a show-off." Naruto said with a scowl as Kakashi stole the attention he could have gotten from Sakura for saving her life at the risk of his own.

"Huh? But he was-" Hinata started, looking towards the place Kakashi's remains fell. All that she saw now were an assortment of different sized logs in odd locations. "Kakashi-sensei…used the replacement jutsu."

"Hinata…sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt or anything, I just didn't think that you'd freeze up like you did back there." Kakashi stated to the frightened girl.

'They saved me after all.' Tazuna thought with a sigh of relief. 'These little brats…even that girl Sakura was even willing to risk her life for me.' He added, casting a glance at the frowning preteen.

"Good job, Naruto. Very smooth." Kakashi complimented, walking towards the Jinchuriki, Sakura and Tazuna. "You too, Sakura."

'I was useless…' Hinata thought in disbelief. 'And Naruto acted so cool! Didn't he feel scared at all? He looked so calm. There's not a scratch on him! And what about Sakura-chan? She was great and Naruto even protected her! Am I still so useless?' She said mentally, growing worried. 'I need to talk to nii-san...'

* * *

END CHAPTER FIVE

Yes! Updated for the win! Longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed this installment of Letters to Niisan. I have good news too! I have the 'final scene' already written out. Don't worry though, the story will likely continue for a few dozen more chapters before that point is reached. Please review!


	7. Heart Strength

Letters to Niisan

by Goggleplex

Summery: His name is Itachi Hyuuga and he is an S-Class Criminal in the Akatsuki. Unfortunately even the massacre of his clan and threats to her life did nothing to deter Hinata from being the best little sister she could be. AU

* * *

Chapter Seven - Heart Strength 

'_Dear Hinata,_

_You and your team can beat Zabuza with the help of your teacher since he is very full of himself. He has one helper who knows medical techniques. Don't die, chibi-Hyuuga I like my lunches! _

_Sincerely,_

_Kisame, Itachi's assosiate.'_

Hinata felt her heart expand with courage the next day when she received the short note. She had never been addressed to by one of Itachi's friends before. Itachi must have been at least slightly worried is she received a note of encouragement from a friend of his. She didn't have to be scared anymore, her brother, somewhere in the world was concerned for her and that made her fell ten times stronger than usual.

Later, as Team Seven crossed deeper into Wave Country, Kakashi knew his students were on edge and frankly they should be, knowing that a jounin could pop out at any moment from the mist. Hearing the faint whistle of something slicing through still air, Kakashi yelled, "GET DOWN!" while taking Tazuna and Hinata with him.

'_Damn. I knew there was something wrong with this whole situation,_' Kakashi said to himself as he got up and drew a kunai. Cursing himself for being careless; he looked up at the giant zanbato that was stuck in a nearby tree Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little fear creep into him.

'_A mist swordsmen this far out!? Damn, I'm going to need my Sharingan, gotta make this fast,_' the silver haired Jounin thought to himself as the mist cleared revealing his opponent. The man in what looked like cow skin clothing turned to Kakashi before speaking out.

"And you are Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry, but the old man is mine." Zabuza said.

"Sharingan Kakashi, it will an honor to kill you," the man said while Sakura said to herself, '_Sharingan Kakashi!?_' before Kakashi cut in saying, "So my reputation precedes me, Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza."

Zabuza let out a laugh before saying, "Anyone who reads their bingo book would know of you, but for you to know me will make it an even greater honor when I cut off your head with my Head Chopping Cleaver,"

In an instant Kakashi had broken their formation to protect Tazuna and in a faint whisper Zabuza breathed, "Silent Killing technique," but Kakashi stopped his sword swing with his kunai before he could kill Tazuna. Unfortunately for Zabuza, Kakashi wasn't done and with a war cry he launched the silent killer into the nearby lake.

Rising from the depths, Zabuza said "Kirigakure no Jutsu," just loud enough to frighten the genin and worry Kakashi, who raised his hiate, revealed his Sharingan eye, effectively pissing off Sakura.

'_Damnit how could I have spilled my guts to an Uchiha with such a powerful Sharingan, he'd going to turn me in as soon as we get back homr_' the girl thought while Zabuza said, "Good job Kakashi, now take off the kid gloves so when I kill you, you know that there was absolutely nothing you could have done," his voice bouncing from every direction.

'_Hmm, a true master of hidden mist swordsmanship. This should be a challenge,_' the copynin thought to himself, before he felt Zabuza's breath on his neck.

"Where should I hit first, the heart, kidney, lungs, or brain," Zabuza said while hiding in the mist, just naming a few of the fatal places that he could hit. Dodging the swing of his giant cleaver, Kakashi ducked down before driving forward and stabbing Zabuza in the stomach, and he would have killed the man if it wasn't a Mist Clone.

'_The bridge builder!_' Kakashi thought before making his way to Tazuna and stopping the blow that would have ended the man's life, but put him in position for Zabuza to return the favor for the kick Kakashi had landed earlier. Watching the man sink, Zabuza went on top of the water to make sure the jounin was dead when Kakashi copied Zabuza's earlier appearance and burst through the water before placing his kunai to the missing mist nin's neck.

"You lose Zabuza," said a very wet and very pissed Kakashi. To his surprise though, all Zabuza did was laugh before saying, "You fool," instantly putting Kakashi on guard as the man dissolved into water.

'_Shit Kakashi, you really fucked up here, get the children to run with the bridge builder and maybe they can escape_,' were the only thoughts that ran through Kakashi's mind as he relayed his message to his genin cell,

"You guys must run to Tazuna-san's home and protect him there. I will stay and use my sharingan to fight Zabuza."

Kakashi found it shocking when Hinata of all people glared at him in shame.

"Don't you dare ask us to abandon you sensei!"

"Yeah! If you die it's not like we can teach ourselves!" Naruto agreed.

"I don't care if you are a bastard-Uchiha, you're the best Uchiha I've met and I won't let some tacky leather dressed freak make a fool of you!" Sakura agreed, punching her fist into the air with an encouraged bravado. "We'll watch your back and protect Zabuza while we do it too!"

"Very well, kids. You Zabuza, will have to go through me first if you want toget my students and client." Kakashi said, glaring at the missing-nin.

"Ah, so I get to finally see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored." Zabuza said.

"So Sakura, you know the most about Uchiha's, what is the Sharingan exactly?" Naruto asked.

"What, you never heard Sasuke-teme's bragging? The Sharingan gives the user the ability to read and defeat any genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu." Sakura explained, her face turned dark and a bit creepy, "But that's not the only ability it has. What's even scarier is that it has the ability to copy your opponent's techniques once you see them."

"The girl is right. When I was in the Hidden Mist ANBU Team, your teacher's name was written in the bingo book, the man who copied over 1,000 jutsus...the Copy-Ninja Kakashi. But anyway, enough talk, let's do this." Zabuza said and then jumped toward the water, standing on top of it.

"Ninja Arts: Silent Mist Technique." Zabuza said, and then the whole field was engulfed in a very thick mist.

"This mist is so thick!" Sakura said, "I can't see through it at all."

"I'll be Team Seven's eyes then," Hinata said firmly, activating her Byakugan, "I will see for you two and he won't be able to sneak up on us."

"This isn't good at all. You guys better be careful." Kakashi warned, glad that the last Hyuuga was with them on such a visibility difficult mission.

"The mist is getting thicker." Naruto said as he noticed it spreading.

"8 choices..." Zabuza started to say.

"Where the hell is he?" Sakura asked as she was getting more and more nervous.

"Don't worry," Hinata whispered, "He isn't near us at all."

"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical Vein, Neck, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" Zabuza asked.

Kakashi then made a seal and emitted some of his chakra in order to clear out the mist. As soon as he did, they were all hit by an intense killing intent.

'_This killing intent, it feels even worse than what I remember Itachi's was like. It's the killing intent of a man who truly wants to kill for the simple pleasure of it and is fully capable of._' Hinata thought.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I won't let any of my comrades die before I do." Kakashi said as he tried to reassure the young girl.

Then Zabuza appeared in between the genins and Tazuna.

"Is that so?" Zabuza said, shocking the genins and Tazuna. He swung his sword but it was countered by Kakashi who stabbed him in the stomach. Zabuza then turned into water and another Zabuza was suddenly right behind Kakashi. Zabuza swung his sword through Kakashi, only for Kakashi to also turn into water.

"Mizu Bushin? He copied it while being in this mist?!" Zabuza realized much to his disbelief and then felt a kunai near his neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi said with the kunai in hand.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei is amazing." Sakura said.

"Hehehehe... It's over? You really don't get it do you? You won't beat me with those cheap imitations, Kakashi. However, I am very impressed by you. You had your clone say those words while you were waiting in the mist and waited for the time to copy my technique. But..." Zabuza said and then another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, "I'm not that easy to beat." The one that Kakashi had pinned was simply a clone after all.

"That one's a fake too!" Naruto shouted.

Zabuza swung his sword to try and cleave Kakashi's head off but Kakashi ducked the sword. Then, Zabuza, after his swing missed, switched hands, and then with more flexibility, caught Kakashi off-guard with a powerful kick to the stomach, knocking the man into the water.

"Now," Zabuza said and ran toward Kakashi, before he suddenly disappeared.

"This water, it feels so heavy." Kakashi said as he resurfaced from the water.

"Fool. Water Prison Technique!" Zabuza said and then trapped Kakashi in a heavy water bubble.

"You may have been trying to escape into the water but that was a foolish mistake and now I have you trapped in my inescapable prison technique. It does make things difficult if you can move you know" Zabuza gloated.

"Now, before we finish this, I'll get rid of those twerps. Mizu Bushin No Jutsu." Zabuza said as he created a water clone.

'_He's much stronger than I expected._' Kakashi thought as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

The clone formed from the water and then walked toward the genins.

"You think wearing head protectors makes you a real ninja? Ha, garbage. What makes a real ninja is when someone has gone through life and death more times than he can count. Basically, once you're in my bingo book then you can consider yourself a true ninja!" the clone said and then dissappeared before reappearing in front of Hinata and kicked her hard in the face, knocking her back.

"Just a brat." Zabuza said, disgusted.

'_They should just take Tazuna and run away while Zabuza is still keeping me in this prison, but I know they won't because of their pride. Damn it all, if only I didn't get...huh?_' Kakashi started to say mentally but then stopped as he and everyone heard Hinata starting to chuckle as the slight girl started to get back up.

"A real ninja is one that goes through life and death situations more times than he count, is that it? Well, Zabuza, let me tell you something. I lived with the threat of death looming over me from before I could walk. I was considered a mistake by my own father and then my entire family was murdered in front of my eyes by my beloved niisan. When I was released from the hospital I had no one to turn to until I invited Naruto to stay with me since he was an orphan as well. My village gives my money and training but no love and so true support. But I still live. I live for my friends and I live for my dreams because I am Hinata Hyuuga, and I will be the greatest medical ninja in the world!" Hinata said as she wiped the blood off her lips and glared at Zabuza.

"Well said, Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"And I can't die until I've accomplished my dreams as well." Sakura said.

'_Amazing, that kid just made her teammates more confident simply with that speech._' Tazuna remarked.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out nearly giving Kakashi a heart attack when ten clones poofed up around him and then they all tried to converged on Zabuza, only to be knocked back easily. Naruto stood back up but then was elbowed immediately by the clone and then elbowed into the ground, forcing him to cough out blood.

"So kid, you still think you're a ninja?" Zabuza asked.

"I am, because a ninja is never supposed to get tricked." Naruto smirked and then poofs away.

"WHAT?" Both the clone and Zabuza yelled in surprise.

He turned only to see Naruto beside the lake, next to the water.

"But how? How did Naruto do that?" Kakashi asked though Hinata and Sakura showed no signs of confusion over Naruto's strange tactics. The water beneath Zabuza suddenly sucked him down into its depths and Zabuza suddenly found he was surrounded by several dozen underwater exploding tags shaped like fish. He hastily swam away only to finally realize he was caught in a genjutsu when he hit dry land. He glared at a smirking Sakura and snarled at her.

"WHY YOU! I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!" Zabuza roared and was about to go after the kunochi duo when he was suddenly punched in the face by Kakashi.

"I'll say this again, Zabuza. You'll have to go through me first, got it?" Kakashi said, now free of the water prison.

"No problem." Zabuza glared.

Zabuza and Kakashi leapt apart and rapidly formed a long string of seals, ending with the rooster seal.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Blast Technique!" Both men yelled and two giant water dragons formed and crashed together before canceling each other out with a huge splash of water into the air, revealing Kakashi and Zabuza locked in a stale mate. Kakashi was using a single kunai to block Zabuza's sword, somehow managing to exert the same force into the little knife weapon that Zabuza did into his giant blade.

'_What the hell is going on,_' Zabuza thought. The two fighters leapt apart and Zabuza started making gestures, only to see Kakashi mimic them.

'_All of my moves, my gestures, he's imitating them…_' Zabuza thought as he saw what was unraveling right before his eyes.

"Stop copying me, you stupid copy-ninja!" They both said at the same time, surprising Zabuza.

"I'll make sure you...What?" Zabuza began to say only to see a ghostly image of himself behind Kakashi.

'_What the hell? Is that a genjutsu?_' Zabuza thought

"Water Element: Giant Waterfall Technique!" Kakashi yelled as the three comma shaped marks of his Sharingan eye spun around as he unleashed the technique. Then a huge waterfall was formed from the water.

"Wh-what!" Zabuza yelled out as the water crashed into him, causing him to be suck into the vortex of the water.

'_This is absurd! Before I could even finish my jutsu he used the same jutsu against me! I can't keep up with him!_' Zabuza said mentally as he struggled to swim up to the surface but was unable thanks to the massive force of the water current, and then he slammed into a tree. Immediately a kunai hit each arm and leg pinning him to the trunk.

"What, can you see the future?" Zabuza gasped as Kakashi appeared on a branch above him.

"I foresee your death!" Kakashi said coldly as he prepared to kill Zabuza and end the fight when suddenly, two senbon needles struck Zabuza in the neck and he fell to the ground, not moving. Everyone followed the needles path to a masked figure standing on a tree branch opposite where Kakashi was.

"Heh, heh, looks like he's really dead," the speaker was an ambu from the mist who had two long braids framing the side of their face and their hair tied up under a small cap.

'_He's dead_,' Kakashi confirmed in his mind as he checked the pulse of Zabuza.

"Thank you for your help. I hope you don't mind my interfering, but I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." he said politely. Hinata remembered the words in the letter but couldn't say something now without rousing suspition. She would have to wait until later to speak of her suspicions about the 'anbu member.'

"That masks...you are a kiri hunter-nin, correct?" Kakashi asked to confirm his suspicions.

"A hunter-nin?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. As hunter-nins, our job is to capture and kill those who have betrayed our village and escaped, like Zabuza over there." The boy explained.

The young anbu then jumped down from where he was and grabbed Zabuza before performed a seal in order to disappear into the mist. Kakashi sighed and then covered his sharingan eye once again before slumping to the ground unconscious. Hinata immediately went to examine him and sighed.

"Don't worry guys, he's just tired from chakra exhaustion, probably caused from using that sharingan too much." Hinata explained.

"Alright guys, you are all coming with to my house so your sensei can rest." Tazuna said and the genins all nodded before walking, though Hinata did turn her head to look back at what was once a battlefield.

'_Something tells me that we will fight a much fiercer battle than this one before we finish this mission.' _Hinata thought before she hurried after her friends, _'But somewhere Itachi-niisan is thinking of me so I won't be afraid...'_

END CHAPTER SIX

Sorry for the delay. I was getting super excited over my other stories...; I sincerely am glad that all of you have read this and I hope you enjoyed the update!


End file.
